A Little Gift
by Reinata
Summary: Ailane tahu, selamanya selalu tahu, kalau kakaknya itu hanyalah seorang pecundang besar. Aion's birthday story.


" Ailane... "

" Iya, _Onii-sama_? "

" K, kau tahu tidak. Persamaanmu dengan bantal? "

Sebuah gelengan singkat lalu diberikan oleh sang adik, " ...Memangnya apa, _Onii-sama_? "

" Kalian sama-sama lembut dan pende-... ADUH! "

.

Dan berakhir dengan sebuah tendangan telak di tulang kering Aion. _Siapa suruh memberi julukan adiknya sendiri dengan sebutan pendek, hmph!_

**0000**

'**Show by Rock! Present'**

**A LITTLE GIFT**

**Show by Rock! ****Sanrio**

**A Little Gift ****© Reinata**

**Genre: Drama, Family**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: AionxAilane, mungkin?**

**Warning: OOC, alur terlalu cepat, bahasa tidak baku, terdapat kata-kata kasar, dll**

**0000**

Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa.

.

Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin 'nona besar' seperti _Ailane-sama_ yang anggun dan penuh pesona ini ingin berkunjung ke kota memuakkan bernama _MiDi City_ꟷapa?! Dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja, kok! Mana mungkin tujuannya ke sini untuk bertemu dengan si idiot maniak musik yang seenak jidat meninggalkan rumah beserta adik kecil _coretmaniscoret_ kesayangannya ini?!

Tidak akan pernah ada di dalam kamusnya, oke!

Oh...

Dan lupakan saja bingkisan kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita merah di atasnya yang sedang Ailane bawa sekarang. _Itu bukan hadiah, mungkin._

Lagi pula, kenapa dia berada di depan bangunan yang menjadi _base camp_ dari band _ShingancrimsonZ_?

Kenapa juga Ailane menanyakan keberadaan sang kakakꟷyang kemungkinan sedang tak berada di tempat tersebut, dengan si cebol merah yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kurang ajar.

Ailane jadi berhasrat untuk membungkam mulut sang vokalis _ShingancrimsonZ_ ini dengan sepatu _high heels_ yang sedang dipakainya sekarang. Serius, itu mengganggu sekali.

.

" Oi, _Hetarion_! Ada ternak yang menca-... "

Belum sempat Crow menyelesaikan perkataannya tersebut. Ailane sudah melengos pergi dengan ekspresi yang bersungut-sungut sambil berkata, " Dasar cebol berisik, hmph! "

" KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN, HAH?! " Dan langsung disambut dengan murka sang _myumon_ berwujud landak merah ini.

Beruntung, Rom dan Yaiba sedang keluar untuk membeli makanan. Kalau tidak, untuk kesekian kalinya akan ada bogem mentah yang melayang ke wajah _coretmenyebalkancoret_ milik Crow.

Kali ini, _dewi fortuna_ sedang berpihak kepadanya.

Sedangkan sosok mungil dengan surai gandum yang menjadi biang masalah dari keributan ini, tak pernah memperdulikan teriakan melengking serta sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Crow di belakang sana.

.

Tampak ujung gaun hitam-merah yang tersibak lembut saat dia melangkahkan sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu bergaya _gothic _itu dengan anggun. Dan sesekali, Ailane merapalkan kata yang selalu melekat di dalam benaknya sejak lama, " _Onii-sama_... "

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini dia tidak perlu ambil pusing dengan kehadiran Peipain dan Hundreko yang selalu mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka sudah 'disibukkan' dengan kertas yang menumpuk di meja belajar.

Tentu saja, kedua pelayan setianya itu sedang menggantikan (untuk mengerjakan) tugas Ailane hari ini.

Bukankah dia penerus keluarga yang jenius? Hah.

"A-ailane..? K, kenapa kau ke sini? " Sosok _myumon _berwujud singa dewasa itu segera membalas dengan gestur telapak tangan yang diletakkan di depan wajah; khas Aion saat berbicara dengan seseorang, tentu saja. Tak luput, terselip nada keterkejutan di dalam sana.

Oh, ternyata kakaknya ini sedang beristirahat di ruang latihan. Pantas.

" ...Memangnya tidak boleh? " Langsung saja Ailane memasang ekspresi merajuk saat kanak-kanak dulu. Sebelum kembali melangkah, menghapus jarak yang ada diantara dirinya dengan sang kakak, " _Onii-sama_, ingat tidak, ini hari apa? "

Aion bergeming untuk beberapa saat dari posisi duduknya. Sampai, " Hari... Senin? "

Dan pada detik itu juga, sebuah kerucut tampak mampir di bibir mungil sang adik. Kemudian, diapun berdecak sebal sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, " Tch, kenapa kamu masih tidak mengerti juga sih?! _Onii-sama_ tidak ingat ini hari apa?! "

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan Ailane hanya disambut oleh keheningan dari sosok lawan bicaranya.

Sialan.

Ini tanggal 10 Februari, kan? Dengan kata lain, ini adalah hari ulang tahun Aion.

Kenapa yang bersangkutan malah lupa, sih?!

Dasar kakak idiot.

" A, ailane? " Sebuah panggilan segera membuyarkan pergolakan batin dari sosok yang lebih muda. Dia tampak terkesiap saat tangan besar ituꟷentah secara sengaja ataupun hanya sekedar gerakan refleks, menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

Rasa hangat langsung mengisi hatinya. Dengan semburat musim semi yang terpoles di wajah mungil sang adik; hampir malu setengah mati, sekarang.

Ailane 'sangat' rindu dengan sentuhan lembut milik kakaknya ini.

Dan tanpa sadar, sepasang lengan mungil itu langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung di dekatnya. Bagai melepas rindu yang sudah lama terpendam. Sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Aion, " Selamat ulang tahun, _Onii-sama_... "

Saat itulah, Aion tak dapat menyebunyikan senyum tipis yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Sambil menerima bingkisan kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita merah di atasnyaꟷhadiah pertama yang didapatkan, hadiah dari adik yang selama ini ingin dia raih kembali sosoknya.

Sosok yang telah berbesar hati menerima dirinya, apa adanya.

.

" Terima kasih, Ailane... "

0000

OMAKE.

Entah sudah berapa lama, Aion memandangi botol cat kuku berwarna hitam yang berada di depannya dalam diam. Ekspresi wajahnya juga tampak tertekuk suram.

Hadiah ulang tahun dari sang adik.

Oh! Jangan lupakan sepasang sarung tangan hitam baru untuk sosok dewa matahari-kegelapan ini. Hadiah utama dari Ailane. _Dan benda itu terlihat sangat keren untuknya, serius._

Crow yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelah sosok bertubuh jangkung iniꟷjadi merasa risih, atas tingkah laku yang sedang diperbuat oleh sang rekan. Dan dengan nada menyebalkan diapun berkata, " Kau lagi ngapain dari tadi, hah?! Mengganggu sekali! "

" Aku-... Tidak tahu cara memakai benda ini... "

.

" Dasar idiot... "

0000

Fanfic ini didedikasikan khusus untuk singa chuuni(?) kesayangan saya yang sedang berulang tahun. Semoga suka, minna-san uwu


End file.
